


Matchmaking.com

by bilgegungoren00



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blind Date, Double Date, F/M, Fluff, KaraMel, Matchmaking, just a bunch of fluff and happiness, karamel playing matchmakers to schottmacher, schottmacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: Mon-El would take care of Winn while Kara talked to Eve, and then, hopefully…some sparks would be flying between the two. What did people on earth said? Love is in the air?Or, in which Kara and Mon-El play matchmakers to Winn and Eve.





	Matchmaking.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all :)
> 
> Okay, to be honest right now, I can't actually believe that I've written this and posting it, because honestly, at the time, as we were talking about a relationship between Eve and Winn in the Karamel fam (or as we like to call it, Schottmacher), it was just a ridiculous comment I made, like "wouldn't it be cool if Kara and Mon-El played matchmakers to Eve and Winn?" But then the idea rooted in my mind, and scenes started to pop in, and, well...this was the result. 
> 
> Also, I've been sick for the last couple of days, and I have a really bad headache right now, so I'm really sorry if there are mistakes in this or it sucks. But I really wanted to post this today, so here it is :)
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all like it :)

“I think we need to find Winn a girlfriend.” The words left Kara’s mouth without her intention as she watched Winn sit on a table not too far away from her in the alien bar, alone, with a beer in his hand. She’d actually been watching him for quite some time now—to be honest ever since he walked through the doors of the bar, went to the counter, and grabbed a bottle of beer. But, well, could anyone really fault her for that? She was just worried about her friend.

“Hm?” She slipped away from her thoughts with Mon-El humming next to her. She turned to her boyfriend, seeing that he had a confused look on his face, as if asking her what she was talking about. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

“We need to find Winn a girlfriend. I mean, look at him,” she told Mon-El, pointing at their friend right as Winn took a swig from his beer. “Ever since he’d broke things off with Lyra last week he’s been all mopey and sad, and I just don’t want to see him like that.” Her voice trailed off when Mon-El didn’t say anything, only squinted at Winn, as if trying to read the man’s mind. She sighed almost exasperatedly. “I’m not overreacting to this, am I?”

“No,” Mon-El answered her question almost immediately, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and tugging her close. There was a worried frown on his face. “To be honest, I’ve been thinking the same thing, but I didn’t know if it was okay according to earthly customs.” Kara arched her brow.

“What was okay?” Mon-El squinted again, as if he was trying to find the name he was looking for, before he scratched his cheek.

“You know…what did they call it? Immediately starting to date someone to forget your old partner? A…re—reb—repeat relationship?” He struggled with the word so much, stretching out the “r”s, that Kara couldn’t help it as a laugh escaped her lips. She shook her head.

“You mean a _rebound_ relationship?” she asked, amusement tinting her voice. Another chuckle left her lips when she saw Mon-El’s excitement at that.

“Yes! Rebound relationship. I didn’t know if it was okay to do that here.” He shrugged, leaning back on his seat. “I mean, on Daxam, you could go from one person to another on the same day, but granted, not many people had long term relationships either.” Kara couldn’t help rolling her eyes.

“Why am I not surprised about that?” she muttered jokingly, a smile pulling her lips when Mon-El shot her a glare. “But anyway, besides that, _yes_ , rebound relationships are okay, though I’m gonna admit, they usually don’t last. But, if we find someone fitting for Winn… I think we can make it work.” She looked at her friend again, not being able to keep herself from wincing when Winn took another huge gulp from his bottle, before turning to Mon-El. “So, what do you say?” There was no way she could keep her enthusiasm out of her voice, especially when she saw a smile spreading on his face. He tightened his grip around her shoulders.

“I think we can make it work too,” he agreed with a nod, brushing her hair with his nose and pressing a small kiss on her temple. Kara couldn’t help shivering and leaning in with his touch, even though her eyes were on Winn. She only turned to Mon-El at his next words. “And I think I know the perfect candidate.”

Kara’s brows rose at that, especially since he’d come up with someone in a matter of minutes, since she never mentioned this to him before. Though, granted, he did say he was thinking about it…

“Who?” she couldn’t help asking, going through the list of people they knew, wondering which one of them he was talking about. His smile just widened at her question, as if he was so proud of his choice, before he managed to tear his eyes away from Winn and look at her.

“The one and only…Eve Tessmacher.”

* * *

It was the next day afternoon Mon-El was able to catch Winn at the DEO, alone. It’d been a bit of work to convince Kara that him and Eve would be a good idea, especially since her first reaction to the situation was to snort and tell him that it was never gonna work. “Winn and Eve are too different, Mon-El,” she’d argued. “What will they even _talk_ about?” Yet he had one simple answer to that.

“But _you_ and Eve are alike, and not just in physical appearance. And he did like you once, didn’t he?” Even Kara Danvers didn’t have any argument to that…so it was settled. They were going to go to a date on Friday at Noonan’s. Mon-El would take care of Winn while Kara talked to Eve, and then, hopefully…some sparks would be flying between the two. What did people on earth said? _Love is in the air_?

Well, Mon-El certainly had high hopes for Eve and Winn, or as he liked to call them “Schottmacher”, though Kara had vehemently refused to even say that name the moment he offered it. Still, he thought it was cute.

But that wasn’t what mattered now. Now, he needed to convince Winn to come to the restaurant with him for a blind date. And he was about 87% sure that it would be really hard, considering he and Lyra didn’t really end in good terms. So he made sure to plaster a huge grin on his face as he approached the computer expert.

“Hey, buddy,” he called for Winn, making him look up from the computer screen. He had an almost lost look on his face, none of his usual cheeriness visible. Mon-El tried not to grimace at that.

“Yes?” Winn said, returning back to his work on the computer, typing something that didn’t make any sense to the Daxamite. Mon-El ignored that, and the sadness in Winn’s voice, as he continued, jumping up on the table to sit right across from Winn.

“So, I need to tell you something, but I need you to promise to me that you’ll listen without interrupting and objecting.” Winn’s fingers froze over the keyboard at those words.

“Uh-oh,” he muttered as he looked up. “Now I’m scared.”

Mon-El truly hoped his chuckle didn’t sound exaggerated. He tried to shrug nonchalantly. “No need to be scared. I was just wondering if you were free this Friday, about 7 p.m.? Because… Well, Kara told me that there is some girl she’d _really_ like you to meet.” Winn’s answer came about one beat later.

“No.” The word was almost harsh as he returned to his work on the computer. Disappointment washed over Mon-El briefly, but he didn’t give up, pushing Winn’s chair with his feet to make the man turn to him again.

“Come on, Winn—“ he started insisting again, but Winn cut his words before he could get even a sentence in.

“ _No_.” He looked up at the Daxamite from the computer.

“But—“

“I just broke up with Lyra, buddy,” he said, desperation almost tinting his voice. “I’m really not in the mood for a blind date, especially considering how horribly our relationship ended.” He turned away from Mon-El at that, obviously hoping that would be the end of the conversation, but Mon-El wasn’t about to give up that quickly. He grabbed Winn’s arm before the man could turn around, placing what Kara called a pleading-puppy expression on his face. It worked with her almost all the time, so why shouldn’t it work with Winn, right?

“You don’t have to think about it as a date!” he almost exclaimed. “You can just think about it as hanging out with someone. And, who knows, maybe, in time, you’ll end up liking her.” Winn opened his mouth again, obviously to say no, but Mon-El didn’t let him say anything as he jumped in again. “Please, Winn? Kara is really excited about it. She says the girl is really nice, and you two could fit together like…what was the phrase she used… Right! Two halves of an apple. And…you wouldn’t want to disappoint her, right?” He flashed an innocent smile, even though he knew using Kara was a low blow. But, even though Winn narrowed his eyes at that…he’d finally said yes, so it was worth it.

“That was a low blow, Mon-El of Daxam,” the man almost hissed, making Mon-El grin like an idiot. “But okay, fine, I’ll come to this I-don’t-have-to-think-of-it-as-a-date date. For Kara, not for you.” Even that wasn’t enough to suppress the Daxamite’s smile. He patted Winn on the shoulder lightly.

“You’re gonna love her, Winn,” he promised. “Trust me on that.” And then he jumped down the table without letting Winn say or think anything, just in case he might change his mind. Yet Winn just waved his hand in the air.

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll see about that,” he yelled behind Mon-El, his voice sounding unsure. But _that_ didn’t keep Mon-El from smiling either, especially as he took out his phone and opened his messages to text Kara.

_Eagle 1 has landed._

* * *

A smile pulled Kara’s lips the moment she got Mon-El’s text. _Eagle 1 has landed._ Which meant that Winn was up for the plan, and she was free to talk to Eve about it. Honestly, she first thought that the idea of Eve and Winn together was ridiculous and they’d never work, but the more she thought about it…the more she watched Eve…she saw Mon-El’s point. Eve really did resemble her in some ways, and if Winn had fallen for her… Who could say he wouldn’t also fall for Eve, right? It was at least worth a try.

 **Good,** she texted Mon-El back immediately before she eyed Eve. **Eagle 2 has taken off.** And with that she moved to Eve’s desk with a grin plastered on her face and a cup of “bribery coffee” in her hand. While she had rolled her eyes at Mon-El on his first and only day at CatCo for calling the coffees he gave to his coworkers “bribes”, in this case, she couldn’t even deny that she’d bought the coffee for exactly that purpose: to bribe Eve into coming to a blind date with her. Still, she was hoping that this whole thing wouldn’t require much argument.

She pulled away from her thoughts as she stood next to Eve’s desk. “Hey, Eve,” she chirped, adjusting her glasses. An instant smile appeared on Eve’s face.

“Kara, hey.” And the moment she ran her fingers through her hair… Yep, Eve would be perfect for Winn. She was all smiley-smiley, she was happy most of the time, she had that hint of awkwardness Mon-El always claimed Kara had too, and on top of that, as far as she knew, Eve was available. That was just the icing of the cake.

This would work. This had to work.

“If you’re here to see Ms. Grant, she just left—“ Kara focused on Eve with her voice and shook her head, chuckling slightly.

“Oh, no, no, no,” she said, waving her hand in the air. “I’m not here to see her, I’m actually here to see you.” Eve cocked her brow at that, obviously caught off guard. Well, Kara couldn’t really blame the girl for that. Rarely anyone came to see the assistant of the big boss to, well, see the _assistant_. They almost _always_ had a job with the _big boss._

Which was why Kara felt proud when a smile appeared on Eve’s face. She extended the coffee to her. “Coffee?”

“Oh, thank you,” Eve chirped joyously as she took the coffee cup from her, yet she still eyes Kara suspiciously. “So, what is it that you wanted to see me for?”

Kara had to clear her throat at that to make sure she didn’t sound way too excited. She waved her hand in the air again, hoping her faked nonchalance didn’t look so…well, _fake._

“It’s nothing important, don’t worry,” she said, until she came to a stop when she realized that wasn’t the entire truth. “Well, I mean, it _is_ important, but not like a big deal. It kind of depends how you look at it. Well, kind of. Well…” She stopped herself before she started babbling and cleared her throat. She really wasn’t making a good start, which was written all over Eve’s face as she looked up at her with confusion.

_Way to go, Kara._

She pushed away her thoughts and gathered herself together before she continued. “Okay, well, here we go,” she started with a small laugh. “So, remember when you told me it’d been some time since you went on a real date with someone?” she asked. Eve almost froze with her words, shaking her head suspiciously. Kara had to clear her throat again. “And I was talking with Mike this week, and he _might’ve_ mentioned that he had this friend that was also looking to meet someone new. And I…I _might’ve_ mentioned your name in the conversation, so he…I mean, Mike thought it might be a good idea if you two could meet, this Friday, on a…on a blind date sort of thing.” Eve’s eyes widened at that as she pen in her hand dropped on the table. She shook her head, her blond curls jumping around her shoulders.

“Mike did _what_?” she asked Kara almost incredulously. Kara felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

She definitely should’ve found a better way to say this.

“This guy… He’s a really, really nice guy!” she said immediately to defend herself, especially when she saw a horrified expression on Eve’s face. It was an effort not to face palm herself. “He’s caring, and…and loyal, and really, really smart… I think you’ll like him. I can attest that he’s much better than your jerk ex-boyfriend.” Eve scoffed and rolled her eyes at that.

“ _Everyone_ is much better than my jerk ex-boyfriend.” She tucked her hair behind her ear before she spread her arms. “Besides, I’m not really looking for anyone right now—“

“Then don’t look at it as a date!” Kara interrupted her before she could get far. “We could just be friends all hanging out together, right? And… And maybe, in time, you’ll actually like the guy. Do you really want to just throw this chance out the window?” She knew she was pushing it too hard with her last words, and a logical person might’ve given up, but knowing Mon-El had managed to convince Winn… She just really wanted this to work. She at least wanted to _try._

That was probably why she had to bit back a squeal when Eve sighed exasperatedly, apparently giving up on trying to argue with Kara. “Okay, fine!” she said, lifting her hands. “I’ll come to your not-date and meet this guy. But only if I’m allowed to leave any time I want, and pour my wine over his head if he acts like an asshole.” She pointed at the Kryptonian with her index finger and lifted her brows, as if challenging for Kara to argue. Yet all she could manage was a low chuckle.

“Don’t worry, you are allowed to do _anything_ , though I don’t think it will be really necessary,” she reassured the woman, her mind already imagining Winn and Eve side by side, smiling and cuddling and with little Eves and Winns on their laps. A perfect family picture.

Rao, was she turning into an overly involved mom figure?

She immediately pushed away that thought as she adjusted her glasses. “So, Friday, 7 p.m. You’re on?” Eve sighed again, pushing her curls away from her face.

“Apparently I am,” she answered, and it was hard not to clap and jump excitedly at that for Kara. She just opted for a grin instead.

“Good! Good. I’ll text you the details. And…” Her eyes flickered to the clock, realizing that her lunch break was almost over. “And I should probably get back to work. So I’ll see you later?” Eve nodded at her words, turning her attention to the files.

“Yeah, of course,” she said, at least before her eyes snapped up to Kara and stopped her right as she was about to leave. “Wait! You didn’t even tell me the guy’s name!” Kara’s steps halted at that as she stopped, her heart skipping a beat with panic. _Shoot._ She hadn’t really thought about that. But she couldn’t just tell Eve about Winn, because there had been a time the two worked together in CatCo, no matter how short it was. And she was pretty sure Eve would outright refuse to go to a “blind” date with a guy she knew.

“Because…” Kara stretched out the word as she turned around to face Eve, seeing that she had her brow raised. “Because it’ll be a surprise!” she blurted out finally with a nervous laugh, waving her hand in the air. “You know, like an actual blind date. If we’re gonna do it, we gotta do it right…right?” Her voice trailed off slightly at the end, yet she managed to keep her smile on her face. Eve eyed her for a couple of seconds, suspicion brewing in her eyes.

Relief washed over Kara when she just rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Fine, don’t tell me. I’ll find out on Friday anyway, right?”

“Yep,” Kara mused at that, flashing her a smile before she turned around to leave. “It’s gonna be amazing.” And as she turned around the corner and grabbed her phone, sending Mon-El a text message as she smiled and bit down on her lip…she truly hoped that she was right.

**Eagle 2, courtesy to Kara Danvers Airlines, has just landed.**

Even as she tucked the phone to her pocket, she could almost hear Mon-El laughing at the text.

* * *

“Do I look good?” That was about the tenth time Winn asked that same question to Mon-El during their walk from Winn’s house to the restaurant. Not only _that_ , but it took him about thirty minutes to pick a suit, and another ten minutes to get his “hair right”—whatever that meant—while Mon-El waited by his room’s door, so now they were about fifteen minutes late to the date…and Winn had stopped _again_ to ask the question he’d _already_ answered nine times. Maybe more.

Mon-El sighed as he adjusted his glasses. “You look fine, Winn, just like the last nine times I told you that,” he said as he opened the restaurant’s door, pushing Winn inside through his arm before he could object. “And you seem oddly concerned about how you look, considering you never wanted this date at all.” He was pretty sure Winn was glaring at him for that, but he just turned his eyes inside the restaurant until his eyes caught Kara. She had a huge grin on her face as she lifted her arm and waved enthusiastically, and despite Winn blabbering next to him Mon-El found himself smiling back. He could also spot Eve sitting across from Kara, but since her back was to them he couldn’t see her expression.

He also was pretty sure that Winn hadn’t spotted them, since he continued talking even as Mon-El led him through the tables. “I might not have wanted this date initially,” he stated as if it was the most logical thing in the world, “but if I’m going to it anyway, I better look good, right? I mean, what if this girl— _Eve?!”_ They came to a complete stop in front of Kara and Eve’s table, and it was a struggle for Mon-El not to chuckle when he saw the absolute shock on Winn’s face. He just tucked his hands in his pockets and stood next to Kara, watching Eve’s eyes snap up. She had the same shocked look on her face, almost mirroring Winn’s.

A corner of Mon-El’s lips tipped up as he glanced at Kara, seeing her watching the couple with amusement flickering in her eyes. She looked at him when she noticed his gaze, her whole face shining with happiness. At least until they both turned back to the couple.

“Winn?!” Eve exclaimed, straightening up as her menu dropped from her hand. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds, as if trying to decide if this was real or just a figment of their imagination, before they turned to Kara and Mon-El.

“ _He’s_ my date?”

“ _She’s_ my date?”

It was hard not to just burst into laughter at their reactions, not just because they looked utterly horrified, but they looked so _alike_ , looking all wide eyed and shocked. Mon-El had to cover his mouth to suppress his laughter, yet he could see that he wasn’t being successful from the way Kara was glaring at him. She cleared her throat with a nonchalant shrug.

“Well, I was thinking… I mean, we were thinking…” She nudged Mon-El with her elbow, urging him to join. He cleared his throat.

“Yes, we were thinking,” he agreed with a nod. “For a couple of days now about…” Kara chimed in when she saw him struggle with his words.

“About how awesome it would be if you two could meet in…in this kind of a setting. You know, since both of you are nice…”

“And kind,” Mon-El supplied, making Kara flash him a smile.

“And awkward at times,”

“And…you know, alike. So we thought…”

“This could really work,” Kara finished their words, a huge grin on her face. Even when she saw Winn and Eve staring at her with their mouth dropped open. “And what kind of friends we would be if we didn’t at least give you that chance. Right?”

“Right,” Mon-El agreed with a nod immediately, a mirroring smile on his face. It was only then Eve managed to snap out of her stupor, turning her glare at Kara.

“So _that_ was why you never told me his name? Because… Because…”

“You knew we’d never agree to come if we knew!” Winn finished her words, almost exploding. He shook his head as Eve nodded almost too enthusiastically.

“Yes! That was a low blow.” She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

“That was,” Winn agreed, mirroring Eve’s glare. And Mon-El knew that he should probably be apologizing for tricking the two, or _at least_ acting like he _was_ sorry, but…well, he wasn’t. Because he’d been right. _He’d been right._ Those two… They were so alike that it almost sounded ridiculous, but he just grinned at them…until he came face to face with Winn’s glare. He tried to suppress his smile and cleared his throat.

“We’re sorry?” he offered, even though he was pretty sure he didn’t sound convincing at all. Especially when Eve jumped onto her feet at that.

“Oh, you will be,” she promised as she snatched her purse from the table. “You don’t cross with a Tessmacher without getting a payback.” She turned around to stomp out of the restaurant, but at the last second she stopped and grabbed Winn’s arm, turning the man to her. “Come on, Winn. We’re getting out of here.”

The threat would’ve probably sounded a bit more… _threatening_ if not for Winn’s absolutely shocked face when Eve pulled him. “Oh, we’re…we’re getting out of here?” he asked as he looked over his shoulder, only to see Kara and Mon-El covering their mouths, trying to suppress a laughter. Neither of them missed the way Winn’s eyes narrowed. “Yes! We _are_ getting out, and you’ll pay for what you have done.” That was the last thing he could yell before Eve opened the restaurant’s door and shoved him out.

The two aliens, who were already on the verge of laughter before the couple went out, burst into laughs. Kara shifted to the side on the booth, allowing Mon-El to perch up next to her as she adjusted her glasses. “See, I told you,” he couldn’t help saying to her as he grabbed her club soda, taking a quick sip from it. She didn’t even complain as she stared at him with a smile on her face. “Perfect match.”

“You know what,” Kara said with a nod, taking her club soda back, “I had my doubts about this, but you may be right.” She sighed almost exasperatedly as her shoulders slumped. “It seems like I’ll owe you a dinner after all.”

Mon-El grinned when he remembered the bet they made when they first formed the plan in the alien bar. Kara had been _so sure_ that it would never work, that they’d end up with a mess in their hands, that she’d challenged him to a bet—and he’d accepted it willingly. If Eve and Winn didn’t work out together, he’d take Kara out to a dinner and would have to pay for everything she wanted, and vice versa if they worked out. It seemed like it would be the latter.

“Oh, yeah, you will,” Mon-El agreed as he leaned back, throwing his arm behind Kara. “I’m thinking of some nice, elegant restaurant. You know, with silk napkins, chandeliers, candles and all. And… And… Oh, how about some steak? It’s been some time since I’ve last eaten a good steak, I think I can go for a big one…” His voice trailed off in a laugh when Kara elbowed him, shooting a glare.

“Easy there, tiger,” she warned him, “we don’t know anything yet. Who knows, you might end up being the one to buy me that steak.” Yet even then she had a glint of happiness in her eyes that suggested she was _pretty sure_ Eve and Winn would be a thing after today…and she didn’t mind the consequences of that at all.

* * *

Kara ended up losing the bet she struck up with Mon-El… _obviously_. And she ended up being the one to buy him dinner, despite all her talk about how nothing was certain.

Yet despite all _his_ talk about the fancy restaurants and medium-rare steaks, their dinner turned out to be just them having potstickers and ice cream at home while they watched TV. But granted, their date night coincided with the Game of Thrones season seven premiere, and neither of them really wanted to miss that. They’d been waiting for months after all.

Though to be honest, Kara thought that every penny she’d spent for those potstickers and ice cream was worth seeing her best friend all happy and smiley. Because him and Eve… They’d been a match. They’d been a _perfect_ match, as Mon-El liked to call them. Even though it’d barely been weeks since that “blind date” on Friday, their relationship turned out so well that it’d surprised everyone.

Well, everyone but a certain Daxamite. He just liked to brag about coming up with the whole thing, arranging them to meet, and even started to seriously consider opening up a “matchmaking” business. Kara could barely stop him from doing that.

But, still, beyond everything she was just happy that Winn had found someone—someone who truly cared about him and appreciated him for himself after so many failed relationships. After Siobhan, who only used him for her own purposes, or Lyra who acted violently and out of line too frequently and just expected him to forgive her, after…after her, _Kara Danvers,_ who couldn’t love him in the way he deserved to be loved. But with Eve…with Eve it seemed like he got everything he deserved. Everything he wanted. Could she really ask for more?

 _No,_ she couldn’t help thinking as she watched Winn from her spot on the couch. She truly couldn’t ask for more than this: A game night with her… _family._ Alex and Maggie, Winn and Eve, J’onn, James, and even M’gann. And of course her boyfriend Mon-El, who was currently sitting right next to her on the couch with his arm around her and her back resting on his chest. She just… She wasn’t sure she’d felt this happy in a long time, especially as she watched Winn trying to explain them a word in the game of Taboo. Eve and Winn had been paired with Mon-El and Kara, while J’onn, James, M’gann, Alex and Maggie were their opponent team. And for now, they’d been winning. No, they’d been _crushing_ the other team.

She slipped away from her thoughts when Winn started describing the next word, waving at his head. “Okay, okay! Eve, They were in this movie we’ve binge-watched last week. Something with Caribbean--“

“Pirate!” Eve shrieked at that, jumping so excitedly on the couch that her blond curls fluttered around her head. Kara felt Mon-El lightly chuckle at that, especially as a huge grin appeared on his face as he pointed at Eve.

“Yes! You’re killing it, baby,” he said as he grabbed the next card. And Kara had to admit, Winn and Eve were really killing it. So much so that Kara and Mon-El hadn’t needed to open their mouth once.

Though, in their defense, when it was Mon-El’s round to describe the words, she’d gotten about twelve of them right without any intervention from Eve or Winn.

“Look at them,” Mon-El whispered in her ear as Winn started describing the next word. Kara didn’t even bother to look at him as she was pretty sure Eve would get it right in a matter of seconds. She instead turned to her boyfriend.

“Hm?”

“They know each other so well that they get everything right. We don’t even have to say a word.” A smile pulled Kara’s lips as he said just the words she was thinking about.

“Uh-huh,” she mumbled as she grabbed a marshmallow from the snacks plate and placed it between Mon-El’s lips. He accepted it gratefully. “I know. Just like _we_ did a couple of minutes ago.” She was momentarily distracted from her words when Eve squealed in victory, and she saw from the corner of her eyes that Winn was punching the air with a huge grin on his face. She smiled briefly at him as he grabbed a new card, and then turned her attention back at Mon-El.

“Yep, we crushed it too, didn’t we?” he mused, flashing her a grin. She nodded, hearing Eve clap again as she got another word right, at least until she took a deep breath. Mon-El must’ve realized that she was gonna say something serious, because his smile slipped away from his face as he frowned. “Hey, you okay?” He reached up, rubbing a spot on her forehead with his thumb, making her realize that she was crinkling. She nodded almost immediately to erase the worried look on his face as she looked at Winn, who slammed about nine-ten cards on the coffee table, pointing at Eve.

“That’s my girl right there, getting ten words right!” he said, making Eve blush and giggle, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Kara found herself smiling all over again as she looked back at Mon-El.

“Yeah, yeah. I was just thinking about something that happened about a year ago.” Mon-El lifted his brow curiously, almost urging her to continue. She took a deep breath and shook her head, adjusting her glasses and tucking her hair behind her ear. She lowered her voice as the other team got their stuff together so that only Mon-El would be able to hear her, since…well, the times she thought she had feelings for James was still a sensitive subject among the group. Of course Mon-El knew the gist of it since Kara really didn’t want to keep it a secret from him, and luckily he hadn’t made a big deal out of it, understanding that James and Kara were a thing of the past and she was with him now. She was just so grateful for that on a level she couldn’t even explain, because it made talking about this so much easier.

“We were having a game night with me, Winn, James, and Lucy, his girlfriend that I told you about.” Mon-El nodded slowly, watching as the man in question stood up, since it was his turn. His gaze returned to Kara quickly when she continued. “We were playing Taboo again, and Lucy and James… They were really, ridiculously good. You wouldn’t believe it. They knew each other so well that they’d gotten more than ten words right each round, and watching them…I’d thought I’d never get to have something like that. Someone who knows everything about me. My perfect partner…at a game night.” She smiled when she recalled the words she’d told James then, and how she’d been proven wrong in more ways then one. She moved her hand to hold Mon-El’s, lacing their fingers together before she flashed him a smile. “And today just made me realize that…I’d been wrong. Because I _do_ have my perfect partner now who always gets what I’m talking about, whether it’s about Krypton or Earth, and who knows everything about me, and who understands me no matter what. I mean… I’ve played Taboo for years now, but I never had a partner who successfully guessed _caramel_ when I just simply said that it was my favorite ice cream flavor, or who described _Funny Face_ by simply saying, ‘Oh, this one’s easy, it’s your favorite musical.’” Mon-El chuckled at that as he tightened her grip around Kara and placed a small kiss on her hair.

“Well, Kara Danvers,” he said, tucking one strand of her hair behind her ear as he ducked his chin to look at her, “it is my job to know and memorize every single thing about you.” Her chest fluttered at that as she smiled, and she couldn’t help reaching up to place a small kiss on his lips. Her fingertips brushed the ends of his hair when she cupped his cheek.

“You’re amazing, you know that, right?” she mumbled, the corners of her lips tipping up to mirror his smile. He shrugged almost nonchalantly.

“Well, I try,” he said, at least before he turned back her attention to the game. James seemed to be struggling with the card in his hand before Winn yelled.

“Time!” He grabbed the cards they must’ve gotten right before he fake-pursed his lips, amusement flickering in his eyes. “Aw, just five? Sucks for you. I told you that you should’ve gotten Maggie to step up, she and Alex are the only reason there isn’t a bigger gap between us.” He flashed Eve a smile as he moved James’s team five steps further, yet they were still about fifteen steps behind Kara, Mon-El, Eve, and him. A smile pulled Kara’s lips.

“Well, seems like it’s my turn.” She jumped to her feet, offering Mon-El a small wink, before she grabbed the cards from Alex. She looked at the game board. “Oh, we only have fourteen steps left till the end,” she mused, ignoring the way James snorted behind her.

“That’s impossible, Kara. Nobody got to fourteen among us, _ever.”_ A smile pulled Kara’s lips as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, turning to her boyfriend.

“Well, challenge accepted, then.” She winked at him, a wink that said _we got this,_ and his smile widened. He leaned forward, rubbing his hands together. “You ready, babe?”

“Born ready,” he answered easily, just as Alex started the time, and Kara flipped the first card. It was a work not to laugh when she read the first card. _Kryptonite._ And considering the words she couldn’t use—Superman, Supergirl, Krypton, weakness, love—it would’ve been impossible for a normal person to describe this. But she just smiled and looked at Mon-El.

“You told this to me once, the night we got together. _You are my…”_ It took Mon-El less than a second to guess the word.

“Kryptonite!” he said, beaming at her, and Kara felt something flutter in her chest as she turned to the next card at how…how they knew each other so well that something that would’ve been hard to others came so easily to them. She couldn’t help feeling absolutely grateful for that, especially when she saw, from the corner of her eyes, Winn rubbing Eve’s shoulder lovingly and pulling her close.

It seemed like both Kara and him finally managed to find their perfect partner.

And if she bragged about that, and the fact that she and Mon-El managed to get not only fourteen, but _fifteen_ cards right…well, after everything she’d been through, she definitely deserved it.


End file.
